Pedoleon
are the space beasts in Ultraman Nexus TV Series. They appeared in Episode 1,4,12 and 37. Subtitle: Stats Pedoleon Kurain *Height: 2 ~ 10 m *Weight: Unknown Pedoleon Guros *Height: 20 ~ 50 m *Weight: 25,000 ~ 45,000 tons Pedoelon Furigen *Height: 40 m *Weight: 30,000 tons History Ultraman Nexus Pedoleon Kurain One night at a gas station a truck pulled up to get some gas, but a strange liquid from underneath the truck began to reform and would cause problems. The liquid turned into Pedoleon Kurain, the first of many Space Beasts to come to Earth, and was close to eating a gas station worker had a shot not been fired, forcing it to flee. The assailants of Pedoleon Kurain were none other than the elite task force created by TLT, Night Raiders, who soon tracked the bizarre organism into a tunnel and blasted it to pieces. However, it wasn't the only member of its species to come to Earth. Another Pedoleon Kurain later appeared mysteriously as it attacked a bus full of people. Kazuki Komon, an unknowing transfer member of Night Raiders, found the bus and was soon found by Pedoleon Kurain. Before the monster could devour him a fire ball from the sky destroyed the organism and the fire ball revealed itself to be a silver giant. This would be the first of many appearances of Ultraman Nexus and faded away just as Night Raiders showed up. Two more appeared in a forest weeks later and managed to eat two unfortunate teenage men. As one was about to eat a young woman Night Raiders arrived and killed both of the Space Beasts. The Pedoleon Kurain threat would continue for over a year, but all of them would meet their demise either by Night Raiders or Nexus. Pedoleon Guros After Pedoleon Kurain lost four member of its species Pedoleon Guros appeared in a factory and already devoured a worker as it chased after two others. Night Raiders were sent in and after one of Pedoleon Guros lost a tentacle it spawned two more and grabbed the two men it was chasing as hostages. Night Raiders was ordered to shoot the Space Beast, but before anything was done it began to walk away. Just then a man in black turned into Ultraman Nexus and used the Savage Belt to free Pedoleon Guros's two hostages and placed them down gently. Before the battle could start Night Raiders member Nagi began to open fire on Nexus. It wasn't enough to stop Nexus as he began to assault the space beast until it began to emit gas from its back that was highly flammable and turned into Pedoleon Furigen. Even after it's death more members of the Pedoleon Guros species would come and meet their demise. Trivia *Pedoleon Guros's suit is remodeled Chronom's suit. Pedoelon Furigen After Pedoleon Guros turned into Pedoleon Furigen Ultraman Nexus and Night Raiders went after the space beast by air. Nexus quickly switched from Anphans mode to Junis, and trapped Pedoleon Furigen in the Meta Field. Before Nexus took Pedoleon Furigen into another dimension and destroyed him. More members of the Pedoleon Furigen species would come to Earth, but would be destroyed trying to do so. Powers and Abilities Pedoleon Kurain *Liquefy: Pedoleon Kurain can liquefy itself at will. *Growth: By feeding on gasoline, oil, or alcohol Pedoleon Kurain can incrase in size. *Tentacles: Pedoleon Kurain can extend it's two tentacles long distances to grab enemies. *Glide: Pedoleon Kurain can glide short distances. While gliding it can spew blinding purple goo. Pedoleon Guros *Liquefy: Pedoleon Guros can liquefy itself at will. *Growth: Pedoleon Guros can grow after consuming gasoline, oil, or alcohol. *Tentacles: Pedoleon Guros can create tentacles from the mouth on its chest. It also has three whip-like tentacles for fingers on each hand. These tentacles can use red lightning to shock enemies. *Gas: Pedoleon Guros can emit white flammable gas from his back. *Morph: Pedoleon Guros can morph himself into Pedoleon Furigen. *Homing Fire Balls: Pedoleon Guros can launch fire balls from it's antennae that can home in on enemies, but are rather weak as they could barely down a plane. *Repel Flash: Pedoleon Guros can create a red flash from his mouth that will repel enemies a few hundred feet. Pedoelon Furigen *Flight: Pedoleon Furigen can fly at high speeds. *Gas: Pedoleon can emit flammable white gas from its underside. Repel Flash.jpg|Repel Flash Trivia *Pedoleon's motif is that of slug. Category:Space Beasts Category:Ultraman Nexus Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Gastropod Kaiju Category:Mollusk Kaiju